see right through me
by DragonSpark536
Summary: this is for someone in faniction: Hi, this is for you! mzmonkee09. she was a great writer she wrote 'Reform the Past'. i thought that i can continue it for her. this is a favour that i am doing plz enjoy this FAN fiction story company thank you. sequel!
1. kenny, anything can happen!

**Hi, this is for you! **

**mzmonkee09**

**You did a great job with your Story but I thought I could continue it for you. **

**It doesn't matter if you're upset. Cause' I did it cause' I think it will be a great favour and you ill thank me. Well not thank but be happy. **

**mzmonkee09, I hope that you enjoy it because this is a Christmas gift from me to you!**

**Plz enjoy what I'm going to give to you. I'm going to start with Bloom meeting Kenny again. Maybe Sky will be there to protect her.**

**mzmonkee09, Plz enjoy… again.**

**And all you mzmonkee09 lovers enjoy to.**

**Oh… mzmonkee09 was and I think still is one of the Fanfiction people in the world.**

* * *

**Bloom pov.**

I walked out of my Mansion. My phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, Bloom… Remember me? Crazy guy who stabbed you!" he told me. "Kenny!" I shouted. I stood still. "I'm coming to come get you. This time… I want to kill you!" he laughed and cut the phone.

I stood still. Tears started to form in my face. What to do, what to do!

**Sky pov.**

I was with Natalie. We were talking about this stupid TV show. Just then my phone rang. I picked it up and said "hello?" "Hello, Sky. I'm Kenny out to get your 'ex'!" he laughed. Kenny, bloom, me. I can not risk losing her again. She was devastated when she heard that she had surgery but seeing Kenny again will crush her!

"Hello?" he asked. "Kenny don't lay a finger on her!" I shouted. Natalie heard that. "Hurt who?" Natalie shrieked. "You _honey_!" I told her and gave her a hug. I've got to look for Bloom, FAST!

I ran down the street. Natalie followed me. "hon-" she was cut of by me. "Shut up Natalie, you and I are OVER!" I shouted and ran quickly to Bloom's Mansion.

I knocked on her door. Stella opened it. "What do you want?" she shrieked. "Bloom is in big danger!" I told her. "Let the winx handle that!" She told me. "Stella, is Bloom in there?" I asked. "no." she told me. I froze and ran out of the field.

Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom… that was the only thing that came to me.

I finally found her in a corner. With Kenny? His chest was on her breasts and his knife was on her back. He laughed in happiness As Bloom groaned in Pain and Agony.

"Oh, Cousin Sky!" he took the knife out of Bloom and yanked it in my underbelly. I groaned in pain and found myself next to Bloom.

* * *

**Stella pov.**

What did Sky mean? I ran out of the house and ran into a corner. Bloom and Sky were next to each other… BLEEDING!

I screamed. I dialled 999/911 and waited for them to answer. "No chit-chat my friends were just stabbed by who knows who!" I told him.

About 10 minutes later they arrived and put Bloom and Sky in the Ambulance Lorry or whatever. I had tears coming out of my eyes and Brandon wasn't there to comfort me.

**Sky pov.**

Me and Bloom held hands all through until Bloom fell asleep. It happened again. Bloom nearly dead and I joined her.

Bloom was taken to a room and I had a bandage rapped around me.

I wasn't hurt that bad so I was fine. But Bloom was on the verge of dying.

I came out of the room to find the Winx, the Guys and their girlfriends. "Bloom, how is she?" asked Stella. "i-I don't know" I answered her. "Oh, well I hope she's ok!" Flora cried. "Oh, Flower power. She'll be ok; I mean… ugh you're so annoying!" Linda shrieked. "Brandon?" asked Stella. Brandon answered. "What are these girls doing here? I mean you're here for Sky and winx for Bloom… why are they here?" Stella asked.

"I don't know!" Helia shrieked. "Loose the attitude pony-lonely!" Stella yelled. By that the girls (not winx!) left.

Bloom came out but she had crutches. Musa bursted out crying. "Oh Bloom!" Stella cried. "It is ok, I only have one Brocken leg!" she told us. Stella came up to her and gave her a hug. "Good thing Cleo cancelled our Concert!" she smiled. Bloom just stared at the floor "what I thought I was funny!" Stella jerked her head and sat down.

"Can we all go home?" Flora asked. "Right!" Tecna told us and we all left.

**Blooms pov.**

**At home**

**No specialists**

I was in bed…

**Thanks for the support people. **

**Mzmonkee09 hope you enjoyed it.**

**These are some of your Reviews that you could look back on from: Reform the Past**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Totswinx101 12/17/12. Chapter 21**

**Please continue!**

**Bloom 8/18/12. Chapter 21**

**Which one is the one when the boys cheat on winx club girls?**

**Musa 7/12/12. Chapter 20**

**You need to make another chapter! This story is so awesome!**

** Selena194536 7/7/12. Chapter 21**

**It was more then4 years how long until u update!**

**Pie 4/21/12. Chapter 9**

**Awesome story so far! I love it!**

** Sky Loves Bloom 4/11/12. Chapter 18**

**I kind of agree with Shining Sunray. Maybe you can say it was her sister or old friend because this story rocks i hope you can update**

** Sky Loves Bloom 4/11/12. Chapter 21**

**Please update it's so good**

** TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow 12/26/11. Chapter 6**

**OH MAN! I want to do that so bad! Just to scream 'SECURITY' and some big buff guy comes and kicks someone out! Man that would be the best :)... OHHH, I know what I'm asking for my birthday :) Lol just kidding! Besides the best I'd get would be to call 'security' and see my sister show up... bummer! Anyway love the chapter (hens the story as well Lol) keep writing your really good! Oh and when there singing can u add Flora in since she's my favorite... plzzzzzzz! AND THANK YOU (yup, my momma taught meh manners) Lol**

**Breath of nature**

** Shining Sunray 10/30/11. Chapter 18**

**Can you continue! I really want to see what happens and can't you make that boy Layla's going out with him using her? I mean i want Nabu & Layla back together especially Brandon & story was that he saw Stella in a lip-lock, but can you make a twist like for example IT WASN'T HER! Please continue.**

** IWish4Life 9/17/11. Chapter 21**

**Awesoooommmmeeee story. Finish uppppp!**

** TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow 8/11/11. Chapter 21**

**Ahhh I can't wait I love your starry I really wish that the girls go out with jons friends and then the guy get jealous but in the end jons friends go with Cindy and the girls and the guy go back with the winx or IDK it's ur story but I think a really good song for the girls to is 'I'm haunted' -Taylor Swift plzzzzzzz update soon cuz I loved ever single one of these chapters and I can't wait till Helia's story come cuz flora is my ultimate favorite and I think that flora and Helia r the perfect couple plzzzzzzz keep writing :)**

**Breath of Nature**

** LuckyNicole98 8/8/11. Chapter 21**

**PLEASE UPDATE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! :) **

**Keep writing!**

**Hurry 7/26/11. Chapter 21**

**Been waiting 3 years and counting**

**Kiara 4/3/11. Chapter 21**

**No im mad at u because u keep on interrupting the stories with your IM SORIES not to be mean u write such grate stories but please stop it write ore about musa**


	2. Helia's Story

**Hey everyone, I have a new chapter for all of you. Especially you CaliforniaHa. Thank you for your review. Oh yes, I am going to do Helia's point of breaking up with Flora.**

**Enjoy everybody. Thank you for support. Oh and here is a preview of what happened in the last chapter:**

_ "Good thing Cleo cancelled our Concert!" she smiled. Bloom just stared at the floor "what I thought I was funny!" Stella jerked her head and sat down._

_"Can we all go home?" Flora asked. "Right!" Tecna told us and we all left._

**_Blooms pov._**

**_At home_**

**_No specialists_**

_I was in bed…_

**Now I will start:**

**Blooms pov.**

**At home**

**No specialists**

I was in bed…

**Helia pov.**

**I **sighed as I saw Bloom wave to Sky. He waved back. It made me think about Flora. I loved her so much.

_Dear Flora,_

_My dear my Bella, your sweeter than old Marella. How have you been? I'm fine. What about you. I've missed you so much. Fighting is not my thing. It makes me feel like I'm on a swing. Pretty Flora, my Ora. My life is for you 'sort-ar"._

_From Helia._

I sent that letter to her. And three months past and I still had past and she didn't reply. Only on my birthday I found out that she and the winx went to get famous.

I was crushed. I roamed around the dimension with my friends for like, a year. But no luck. I finally met Sindie. She was annoying and had freckles that stands out on her face.

She has golden eyes and Pink hair **(sorry for the change). **

**That is for now. Sorry that it is short. I was running out of Idea's. But Please enjoy.**

**Oh and by the way. Bloom and Sky AREN'T together yet!**

**Marella is Helia's old, Old girlfriend!**


	3. the Concert has Begun

**HI everyone. Chapter 3 is here. This is all about a new concert hat is going on. Oh and Bloom's foot is better. The concert is going to better than other concerts. Lots of Dancing. Running, shopping, playing, and also Drama. Will Natalie come back and ruin the concert for everybody. Or maybe will she and Kenny ruin the concert together. Wait and see because a lot of juicy things will happen in this chapter.**

**Please review and have a nice new year. Oh and 'KILL THE SHOPAHOLIC' might not be continued but plz review on this one. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Cleo's pov._**

OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. THE CONCERT IS today! _I've got to get ready. The Winx need to get ready. OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I've got to call them… NOW!_

_**Phone call**_

**Bloom: hello? **

** Cleo: yes, it is me! The concert- the concert is…**

**Bloom: let me guess… today.**

**Cleo: yes today!**

**Bloom: ok today I'm singing so I and the winx will get ready now.**

**Cleo: BLOOM YOU'RE A START!**

**Bloom: thanks.**

**Cleo: meet me in the recording studio, Bye.**

**Bloom: bye.**

**_End of call_**

**_ In the Studio…._**

"So what are you going to sing?" I asked Bloom. "Well we are going to sing 'STAR SHIP' by Nicki Manaj. 'Diamonds' by Rihanna. 'Set the rain on Fire' by Adele. And Bruno Mars is coming to sing at our concert and our last song is 'wide awake' by Katy Perry." Bloom replied. "You are one in a billion… thanks!" I said hugging her.

"Ok go get dressed now!" I told them. "Oh, it is 3:00. The concert is at 4:30." I told them. And they left.

* * *

**No pov. **

**Getting ready.**

**_Bloom wore_**

_ Multi-coloured dress. It had red at the top and other colours at the bottom. There were no straps or Sleeve's even no neck. It came up to her knees._

_**Tecna wore**_

_She wore a top with a pencil skirt. The skirt was all black and the top had a heart on it and on top it said 'I have a strong will but a stronger won't'._

_**Musa wore the same**_

_But it just had red and it said 'pop music'!_

**_ Stella wore_**

_A caramel dress that went up to her knees_

_**Layla wore**_

_A buffy talk top with a yellow skirt. They were both purple._

_**Flora wore**_

_A ping dress that came up to her knees._

**_That is enough of clothes, time for the concert!_**

**At the concert…**

**Odium 'O2' **

**Backstage**

The winx were getting ready for the concert. "Done!"** B**loom said. "Fine, I'll introduce you guys!" Cleo told the winx**.**

**Om the stage**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome THE WINX!" Cleo shouted. The winx came out of the back and into the front. "Hi everybody!" Bloom shouted. "Hi!" the crowd yelled. "Ok, first we are going to tell you what we are going to do… we are going to sing for songs and Bruno Mars is coming! Squealed Stella. The crowd got louder. "Bloom you make women feels stronger!" one yelled. Bloom blushed. "Ok, let us begin!" Tecna shouted.

"Our first some is 'starships' by Nicki Manaj." Musa shouted.

**_Tecna sing_**

_Let's go to the beach, each _

_Let's go get away _

_They say, what they gonna say? _

_Have a drink, clink, found the bud light _

_Bad peeps like me, is hard to come by _

_The patron own, let's go get it on _

_The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone _

_Is it two, three? Leave a good tip _

_I'm blow off my money and don't give two things_

**_Musa sing_**

_I'm on the floor, floor _

_I love to dance _

_So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand _

_Get on the floor, floor _

_Like it's your last chance _

_If you want more, more _

_Then here I am _

**_Bloom sing_**

_Starships were meant to fly _

_Hands up, and touch the sky _

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high _

_Let's do this one more time _

_Starships were meant to fly _

_Hands up, and touch the sky _

_Let's do this one last time _

_Hands up... _

**_Stella sing_**

_Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that _

_And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that _

_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like _

_Dance our life, there's no end in sight _

_Twinkle, twinkle little star... _

**_Layla sing_**

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray _

_Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay _

_And if you're a G, you a G-G-G _

_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki _

**_Musa sing_**

_Get on the floor, floor _

_Like it's your last chance _

_If you want more, more _

_Then here I am _

**_Bloom sing_**

_Starships were meant to fly _

_Hands up, and touch the sky _

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high _

_Let's finish it just right now!_

**_The song finished_**

* * *

**_"sit down and listen to this next song!"_**

**_Bloom sing_**

_Shine Bright like a Diamond (2x) _

_Find light in the beautiful sea _

_I choose to be happy _

_You and I, you and I _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_You're a shooting star I see _

_A vision of ecstasy _

_When you hold me, I'm alive _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_I knew that we'd become one right away _

_Oh right away _

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays _

_I saw the life inside your eyes _

_So shine bright, tonight you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Eye to eye, so alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond (2x) _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond (2x) _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**_All of the songs past Bruno Mars came and now it is the end._**

"ok, this is the End of this Concert but some winners will win some tickets to our tour in Zenith!" Musa told them.

The end!


	4. Flora's Funeral

**hi everybody, welcome to chapter for of 'SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU'! Now this is about Flora's little ' funeral'! Please enjoy. you might think I'm Crazy talking about Flora's Funeral but it is good. and it is for a good reason. Please enjoy this Story.**

**and review!**

**peace!**

* * *

**Flora pov.**

**in her room**

****I clutched my fist as tears streamed down my face. How could Helia have someone Else! 'that's what you get' I figured Sindie talking to me. ' you left him!' she Smiled. 'your not worth it' she told me. I cried harder. she's a total pig. i bet she's cheating on him behind his back! it is not fair!

_i remembered the day Helia and I were on a bench talking. we made a vow that we won't leave each other... "if we do... we get a pin and prick the middle finger and put it on a tissue. and we throw it to sea!" I giggled. "yes!" he replied._

_we kept the tissue and pin in a box and treasured it in a little Box that said 'forever'. it was kept in the magic dimention. it floats through space put me and Helia could just say a word and get it. we said that if we prick our selves we are never going back together._

* * *

I missed that life so much. Today was a sad day. I said the magic words ' little box appear!' I chanted. it appeared in my hands. I had to call my friends. 'for the funeral' I smiled. "girls!" i shouted. they came rushing in. "what?" Bloom Shrieked. "I'm having a funeral about my love Helia!" I smiled. They looked at me. "O-K!" Musa told me. "well we are going to sea." i told them. "what is that box?" asked Layla. "just listen to me... lets go to the sea!" I told them.

Stella gave us Black uniforms and we walked to the sea.

* * *

**At the sea**

We walked to the shore. I opened the box. "I'll sing amazing grace!" Musa told me. "good idea!" I told her.

**_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_**

**_That saved a wretch like me._**

**_I once was lost but now am found,_**

**_Was blind, but now I see._**

**_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._**

**_And Grace, my fears relieved._**

**_How precious did that Grace appear_**

**_The hour I first believed._**

**_Through many dangers, toils and snares_**

**_I have already come;_**

**_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_**

**_and Grace will lead me home." _**Musa finished her song. I walked to the shore and Pricked myself. I whipped my Blood on the tissue and swept it into shore. "I'm sorry Flora!" Bloom patted me. "all you know is that… you'll meet someone new and your pain will be no more. Now can I do the speech?" asked Bloom. "go ahead." I told her.

* * *

"Helia and Flora's love lived for three years. Whom had known that Helia was with another person. It shall live forever… from what has been seen. For Flora has washed her love for Helia away. Who will break the news to him? Nobody knows but at least we can say that that love had tried!" Bloom told us. She stood on a big rock, took the Box and said. "At least we could say they tried." She repeated and transported the box to the Magical dimensions…. Space….

* * *

"as we sing again… The Lord has promised good to me.

**_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_**

**_That saved a wretch like me._**

**_I once was lost but now am found,_**

**_Was blind, but now I see._**

**_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._**

**_And Grace, my fears relieved._**

**_How precious did that Grace appear_**

**_The hour I first believed._**

**_Through many dangers, toils and snares_**

**_I have already come;_**

**_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_**

**_and Grace will lead me home."_** We all sang and headed home. "Flora how do you feel?" Bloom asked. "Horrible, I mean at least you and Sky will not get together and we can all be alone and stick with our career." I smiled. By that Bloom stopped. "what?" she asked. 'did I just say that?' "Bloom I didn't mean…" I started off. "no, I get you." She ran away. "Oh no!" I screamed. "Look what you've done! She'll come back later!" Tecna suggested. And we all walked home.


	5. Concert in Zenith

**Hello everyone. Today is a trip to Zenith. Will Bloom and the gang have a nice time? Just so your sure Bloom came back and she hasn't talked to Flora since. I hope you guys like it. Plz review I am kind of getting sad cause I'm not getting enough reviews… please, please, please review. Thank you!**

**Please review and Enjoy and Ask questions if you need too!**

**Thanks for the support on this one. Have a great new year and just…**

**Thank you and mzmonkee09 please enjoy these chapters!**

**Your friend from Fanfiction,**

**DragonSpark536!**

* * *

**Bloom pov.**

Well Flora's funeral was kind of interesting but she started to be a cheap scumbag. She kind of reminds me of Natalie. Talking about Natalie… I don't think I'm safe anymore. I mean, what if she teams up with Kenny and together they try to kill me!

Well enough of that chit chat I want to talk about other things. I leaped out of Bed and made myself a bowl of cereal. 'Shreddies' I don't really like it but Samson the cook hasn't brought any food home since last week Monday.

I finished my breakfast and headed up to Layla's room so she could boast about what she did with Jon last night. They went on another date yesterday. I opened the door. "You've come for more talk. Haven't you?" Layla smirked. "You've court me… now spill!" I had my arms behind my head. "I hope this is interesting. I didn't sleep well because I went to my first funeral." I told Layla. "Yeah, ok. We went to the 'Evening Empire' **(a fake place that I made up. You go there because people act there. It is only for rich people. And Layla didn't pay!) **, after that he took me back to his father's business place. We went shopping after that. He bought me a lot of clothes and got himself _some _clothes. After that he took me home!" she squealed. "Wow!" I chanted. "Hahaha. You're jealous!" she squealed. "Yes I am. Next time I'm coming with you. I want to have _fun!"_ I laughed.

"Layla you're lucky. All of us need to stay back and wait for someone new but you are just there with that guy," I became serious. "Yeah!" she smiled.

* * *

I walked out of the room and shut the door. "Ohmigosh! Why do things like this happen to me?" I heard. It sounded like Stella. I opened her door. "What happened?" I asked. "I just found out why Brandon _really _broke up with me!" she yelled

"Why?" I asked. "Remember when I confessed to my wrong. Well Brandon didn't let me finish." She started. "I only did it for a movie. I called him up about it and he said he'll see!" she screamed. "What is so bad about that? He said 'he'll see'!" I told her.

"Bloom he might be gone without me forever!" she cried. "I know just be patient. Oh and our concert is in 5 ours. Get ready and meet us girls at the studio at 11:00 **(today is 9:00)**" I told her.

* * *

**At the studio**

"What are you going to sing?" asked Cleo. "We are going to sing 'skyfall' by Adele. 'Oath' by Cher Lloyd. 'Anything can happen' by Ella Goldin… and that is it." I smiled.

"Right now let's hear you!" shouted the manager's co.

* * *

**1:00**

**The concert**

**At Zenith**

**Backstage**

"Zenith is a wonderful Place Tecna." I told her. "Yes. There are no flowers, but science deals with that. The food that is made by science is… yum!" Flora smiled.

We heard our Manager. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and girls… THIS is the _fairies_!" she shouted. We ran up to the stage. "Hello everyone!" Stella screamed.

**Stella's pov.**

I searched if I could see Brandon. And I saw him. He was waving at me and shouted my name like some other people. But the names you can actually here was 'Bloom'.

"Hello everyone. Listen to our first song!" Musa cried.

I got ready for my guitar. And Flora was touching her Drums (weird).

**Layla sing**

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our names are written_

**_All_**

_On the wreck of '86_

**_Layla sing_**

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

**_Bloom sing_**

_Yes since we found out_

_Since we found out_

**_All_**

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

**_Bloom and Musa_**

_After the war we said we'd fight together_

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_

_Letting darkness grow_

_As if we need its palette and we need its colour_

_But now I've seen it through_

_And now I know the truth_

**_Layla and everyone_**

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could!_

"Thank you for listening to our song!" I screamed. We past through all the songs. I saw flashing lights. It was… Francesca she was running to the crowd. "Pull down the curtains, quick!" I whispered to the lighting man. He did so.

After like 30 minutes we came outside. Natalie and Francesca were standing there. "So you thought that you could steal our property!" Natalie told Bloom. "Actually I and Sky were playing and I labelled his shirt. Do you know what I wrote? 'female boss' I also wrote 'owner: Bloom' so to bad ladies!" Bloom smiled.

"Ugh. Brat. I don't like red heads no more. That is my I told my friend Linda to dye her hair Pink." Francesca told Bloom. "ugly. No matter how you try to get your _property_ back he'll never do it." Then Brandon came to Stella and gave her a hug. "See!" he smiled. Francesca looked angry.

* * *

She walked away. And so did Natalie.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I hope those Stella fans are happy. I like Bloom better than Stella but I thought I could give her a go. I mean all of them have had a go. Accept from Tecna but we can get around that._**

**_Can't we?_**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

_hello Fanfiction,_

_this is a letter about some things that I want to change. 'reform the past' says that she the guys and girls don't have magic but in my story it does. Because I didn't read one of her messages and when it was Flora's Funeral she used magic to get the box. _

_so I just wanted to tell you that it has Magic in it. Sorry. also the next chapter. the Winx will be going out in Zenith._

_from,_

_DragonSpark536_


	7. Tecna's world

**Hi everyone, this is chapter 7. It is going to be an unusual Tour with the winx. Sky and Brandon pop out somehow. So if you see them… don't get all upset and then tell me 'why did I do that!'**

**Also Tecna gets an Amazing new makeover. I don't want to spoil it for you. Zenith is a weird place. So if you read any weird parts you must BE expecting it.**

**Also please review because it is going to be funny. And I would like some advice for other chapters that I can do thanks a ton **

**And Again… Enjoy**

**Tecna pov.**

**In Zenith Towers**

**(Palace)**

I was on my bed talking with the girls. "What are we doing today?" asked Stella. "Well, Shopping isn't a traditional thing in Zenith so…" I told them. Stella blinked. "Well that is ok. Let's go to the Gardens. They have cool images of surfboards and stuff!" layla squealed. "Yeah!" we all screamed.

We walked out of the Palace and into the Gardens. "Guys, if we touch these buttons. We see what we want to see" I told them. "Cool!" Bloom smiled. She pressed a button. Sky appeared. Well an image of him. Bloom sighed. "That's what I want." She shrugged. "Bloom we know. At least Brandon has come to his since. I mean, he was crazy!" Stella smiled. "I know…" she was speechless. "I mean Natalie is kind of right…" she began. "He is not her property!" Stella argued. "I mean… Stella why are you shouting?" she smiled. "Thanks for changing the Subject. I'm still bummed about the Funeral." Flora wailed.

"Flora it is not that bad. You were braver than all of us… I mean, you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Stella. She was all ready for it!" Musa smiled. "But then Brandon came and now I regret it!" Flora wailed.

"Talking about Brandon… we are going somewhere today!" Stella squealed. "Have a nice time!" Flora wailed.

"Today we can go and get some stuff. Go to the Arcade and then get some grub… I'm ravenous!" she smiled. "Ravenous?" I said. "Yes, new word I learnt at 'Music needs vocabulary'!" she smiled. "Really, we told you that they only do that site to take your Money!" Bloom yelled. "You're just wasting our money that we saved!" Layla told her. "Good point, soon yeah!" Musa suggested.

We walked to the convenient store to get something and then Bloom picked up a news computer. **(It is a Zenith thing for news paper. You know!) ** She picked it up and read it.

_The winx are going to Zenith. Get your Camera's and get 'snapping'. Some girls from Valisto have come to give them an amazing offer to do a concert at 'valisto hall' it will be grand. As long as Cleo allows the winx to do it. Fairybook has hit the top for winx club Fan Club. The winx will now get 12,000 pounds for the reward as for being the best singing group in the Galaxy! Well done winx!_

Bloom read it out loud. "OHMIGOSH!" Stella screamed. "I'll call Cleo." Bloom suggested.

**The phone call**

**Bloom: hey, Cleo?**

**Cleo: what?**

**Bloom: have you seen the Zenith news computer?**

**Cleo: no, why?**

**Bloom: well…**

**The winx are going to Zenith. Get your Camera's and get 'snapping'. Some girls from Valisto have come to give them an amazing offer to do a concert at 'valisto hall' it will be grand. As long as Cleo allows the winx to do it. Fairybook has hit the top for winx club Fan Club. The winx will now get 12,000 pounds for the reward as for being the best singing group in the Galaxy! Well done winx!**

**Cleo; so you're asking me if you could do it… well yes. Tomorrow tell me the time and I'll be there!**

**Bloom: Cleo… you're a Start**

**Cleo: Bye!**

** End of call**

"What did she say?" I asked. "She said… yes!" she jumped. Just then Sky and Brandon showed up. "What?" I shrieked. "Well, we came to see what your doing!" Brandon told us. "Plus our outing." Stella added. "I brought Sky if Bloom is willing…" Stella did the puppy face. Bloom rolled her eyes. "Your puppy dog face doesn't work. I just haven't gone anywhere with a guy for a while!" Bloom smiled. She took Sky's hand and they left.

**Stella pov.**

**At a restrorant**

**'The ocean'**

Bloom sat down on a seat. "So…" Brandon said. "Well… tell be about yourselves." Bloom winked. "No, Prob… I'm Brandon. Squire of Sky, Prince of Eraklion. I went to a school called 'Radians square' **(made up)**. With you." He told Bloom.

"I'm Sky. Prince of Eraklion. I as well went to School with You and all." Sky told Bloom.

"Well that is sweet. I am Bloom, Princess of Sparks. I went to School with you. I am NOT a drop out. I went to night schooling with the other girls and I am now a singer in the croup… _winx … _that is all." Bloom told us.

"I'm Stella. Princess of Solaria, I am a guitarist in the winx and well went to school at night." I told them. "Well nice to meet you!" I told them. "Well let's eat!" I added.

**With Musa**

**At the Arcade**

"That's how it is eh; they've been there for ages. We've eaten but I want to go back to Zenith Castle!" I moaned. "Yeah!" they all agreed. Stella and Bloom came rushing in. "sorry we are late… Stella found a mega expensive Laptop and she used her Debit Card to get it." Bloom moaned.

"It was the Mega-three-sixty comity laptop. It is really thin. And you can rip it… so be careful!" Stella squealed.

We left.

**_At the palace_**

"What should we do now?" asked Layla. "Well… we can play dungeons and dragons" suggested Tecna. "No" Stella replied. "We can do fashion models… and give Tecna a new hair style. We could use Stella's Magic hair kit to make her Hair longer!" Bloom suggested. "Yeah!" they all agreed.

**Tecna's Makeover**

**_She had her fringe still there. But at the back it was long. She had the back hair tied up in a pony tail put it was down. She didn't have her cowlick there anymore. And that was the new look for Tecna._**

******End of Makeover**

"Wow guys I look AMAZING. I can't wait for Timmy to see me like this!" Tecna boasted. "Yeah…. I mean. You look like a… diva… and that Linda girl will have nothing on you!" Bloom complimented. "Yes, make sure Timmy's parents see you first. They live around the corner. Just tell them you have come for your stuff." Layla suggested. "How do you know that Timmy dumped me because of his parents?" asked Tecna. "Oh, we now!" we all said **(don't play like that. You know what I mean. Tecna didn't say it with them!) **. "Great see you.

**Thirty min later**

"Timmy's parents were shocked and they said I looked GREAT!" Tecna smiled.

**Timmy pov.**

**At Tim house**

**No Linda**

"Timmy, you've got to get back with Tecna, she looks better!" my father said. "Dad, stop. Linda is mine now!" I argued. I still liked Tecna. But Linda will hunt me down if I go to Tecna.

"Timmy here is a picture she is Better!" my mum said. I looked…. I was speechless she looked, she looked, Amazing!

I've got to go! "Right!" I told them and rushed to the Mansion. You must be thinking I'm a cheap, stupid, electric freak but I still am smart. I'll go for the right answer which it not b) Linda. It is a) Tecna. I'm not doing it for her hair I'm doing it for everything and everyone. The world won't be the same. I just know it!

I knocked on her door. "Hello, is-is Tecna there?" I asked. "Timmy nice to see you. Right this way!" Bloom led me to Tecna. "Tec, I'm Sorry i…" she touched my lips. "Save it. I forgive you" she acted like a goddess. As if she was all that but… I liked that.

**That is the end. I hope you all can picture what she looks like!**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Oh and please give me advice of how Musa should get back with Riven. Please, please, please, PLEASE!**


	8. AUTHOR: RECAP

**dear Fanfiction people,**

**i just wanted to give you a recap of what 'reform the past' and what 'see right through me' is about. Practically one of my reviews said that they were confused so I am going to tell you what it is about.**

**thank you.**

**'reform the past':**

**The Redfountain boys broke up with the Winx girls. the winx go somewhere to become famous. they do. so like three years later they meet again. the Boys have new girlfriends and the girls are crushed. so they try everything to get them back together.**

**'reform the past'**

**The Redfountain Boys realise that the Winx is what they care about. not those wierd girls. The Boys try everything to get the Winx back. there are a lot more things coming up that the Boys don't know about.**

**that is the end, thank you!**


	9. the Winx go on an outing oh, Flora

**Hello everyone. This is me again. This is going to be about Riven and Musa mostly. Flora is upset about the Funeral and she Tells Helia about it… Bloom, Tecna, Stella and their guys go to some places and Layla and Jon explore Zenith.**

**They are still in Zenith. Tomorrow is the Concert.**

* * *

**Musa pov.**

**In Zenith Palace**

Hello? Oh hi there. It is me Musa. I'm just sitting down watching 'modern Family'. "Oh my, that roller costa is BIG!" Bloom laughed. "Yes, yes… I don't really get what's funny." Flora told me. "They went to Disneyworld and had some fun!" Stella whined. "How come you feel like we don't pay intension and when it comes to our stuff your so light headed?" I asked. "Well…. Because!" Flora ran out of words. "Lets just…." Blooms phone started Ringing. "Oh…ok….see yah!" she blinked. "Tecna and Stella the guys are _willing _to take us out." She smiled.

"Talking about Boys… I am going to tell Helia about the Funeral." Flora told us. Bloom sighed. "FLORA! All you talk bout now is that useless funeral. What are you going to tell him? 'Oh, I'm a big girl now I don't like you!'" Layla whined. "Um… no, better than that…" she got cut of by Tecna.

"I had Brain cancer. I never new what it was to have fun. Now I do because we made the winx. The winx was created because of friendship. After that we fought and did stuff. If I were you I would leave it. Timmy and I had doubts… I left him and he came back willing. Helia will come back. It is like my Story… you were with Helia you ran away he is missing you, you are missing him.** (Tecna was upset because Timmy will not start acting like a normal person. So she left but Timmy came back for her.)** He will come back if he is man enough!" Tecna sighed. She was eating peanut Butter. Stella took it away from her.

"Flora, what Tecna means is that you need to be patient." Stella sighed. Flora wasn't patient. She had lost it. "Stop, Stop. What ever. I'm going to do it!" she yelled. And she ran off.

"Well…" Stella sighed. "Don't worry Flora will be back in a while!" Tecna sighed and finished the peanut butter. "Tec your right. Flora's just being dramatic" Layla sighed. "Well what are we waiting for come on Tec oh and Stella?" Bloom said bighting up the mood like always.

They left. "Jon and I made some arrangements. I'll see you soon." Layla left. It was left with me. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello? Who is speaking please?" I asked. "Um, it is me Riven." He sighed. I could feel all the anger inside of me. "What?" I shrieked. "Musa you have every right to be upset. My parents made me break up with you." He told me. I calmed down. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, they said I was out of your lead and I had to get someone who wanted a simple job." I could tell he was smirking. "Riven that is not funny. I could quit my job but it is my destiny as a fairy of Music." I told him. "Yes, I have told my parents that I wouldn't mind. I could still take you places. My ex isn't you anymore. If you are willing to let a fool…" I broke his sentence. "Yes, yes, yes!" I told him. "Why don't we meet at…? Now and then we can have lunch." He told me. "yes." I replied and went out.

**Flora pov.**

**At Helia place**

**Without Sindie**

"Hi Flora!" Helia called. "Oh, hi" I blushed. "I did the Funeral… or the vow" I told him. He laughed. He has changed a lot! "Flora, that is a shame because I was going to call it a home run and go get you. Well that is the End." He smiled. "Stop, stop, stop. So you don't care!" I said. "Well, not anymore… see you. Anyway why are you jumping to it? Who knows you would have just left it." He told me. I ran out.

Tecna and Stell were right. I'm a buffoon.

**With **

**Tecna, Bloom and Stella.**

**Timmy, Sky and Brandon**

**In a restaurant**

**At 'Dauphin capitol'**

**Bloom pov.**

* * *

"Well…" we all took our seats. "Um… Tell me about yourselves."! I smirked. "I am Timmy, this is Tecna we are 18 and 19. And we come from Zenith." Timmy told me. I laughed.

"Lets eat!" Brandon suggested.

When the food came we were talking like crazy. "I know!" Stella laughed. "I still can't believe you did that!" Tecna laughed. "It was a mega sale. The Makeup set was 50% off!" Stella laughed.

Well basically Stella, Tecna and I went to a sale one day. Stella saw a MEGA sized Blusher.** (Like in Hannah Montana. So you know, I hate it) **she wanted it but her card was maxedout. She pretended she was a poor girl. She asked for it. And she got it. Then a Beta girl came and told her she was a cheap loser. They got in a fight and the Beta girl pushed her into the MEGA SIZED blusher!

"Hahaha, it was only £2,000. I could even get that. Even if I wasn't a pop star or Bloom for that matter. I have been saving up since I was in year 7!" I smirked. "Ever heard of saving?" Tecna snorted.

**Layla pov.**

**With Jon**

**At 'water roller'**

**A made up place. Under the ocean**

"Hi Jon!" I smiled and ran up to him. He hugged me and turned me around. "hi." He said. "So, let's have fun!" he said. First we went on a roller costa. "No, no don't even think about it." I told him. "Oh, yes." He said. "I am the princess of tides but it doesn't mean that I can stand roller costa!" I cried. "What ever." He picked me up and put me in one of the seats.

Oh no, oh, oh, no!

* * *

**With Musa**

**In the café**

**With Riven**

"hi." I smiled. "hi." He replied. "So…" I said. "Let's talk!" he said. Great, we are in one of those shock motions, like when we have nothing to say.

Sometimes I start to worry for him. When he goes on missions. I fear for him. He is so brave and bold. I don't like saying goodbye. He never gave me the time too. Like if he knows that he is coming back.

He never cares for himself. Only others. He is like a beast. Who knows what Beauty is inside him? I know:

The beauty of courage, determination, rage, he stays on track. All of those things.

But sometimes I don't get it. Am I like a person who is jealous? Of who? Who knows? I am Selfish that is what.

Now back to reality. What is up? "Oh, Riven. I was out." I told him. "Yeah!" he said.

"So, catch up time" Riven really wanted to say that. "Oh, riven!" I laughed.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**At the palace**

**Winx**

**Zenith**

"We all had fun!" Tecna smiled. "yes, yes we did!" Layla smiled. "Me too!" I laughed. "I didn't Helia didn't care!" she started to sob. "I mean we told you!" Layla shouted. "You just never listen!" Stella whined. "Yeah but I have reasons. You never ever take chances" Flora broke into tears. "Flora we are experts. You've haven't had anybody but Helia. You haven't had anybody. I mean Tec here had her _computer _and she fell in love. They talked and stuff. Well without hearing." Stella smiled.

"That is true!" Tecna smiled


	10. the concert in Valisto

**Hello everybody. This is chapter 10 of 'see right through me'. Somebody PM'ED me that I need to make my stories longer. So I will. This chapter is about Valisto girls coming to tell the winx about the Concert. They go to Valisto with Cleo.**

**I and check out ** /The-real-sugar-baby.** And then check out ** /Bloom-the-real-sugar-baby. 

**I told you to watch it because in the 'episode' the winx are going to sing that in the concert.**

* * *

**Flora pov.**

Oh, my… I feel so crazy. Tecna was right. All is not well. I rushed down to the living room to see the winx talking. They stopped when they saw me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Um… nothing." Stella replied. "Oh really…" I told them. Bloom sighed. "Yes really!" Tecna spoke up.

"Tell me… if it is a secret i-I can hold it!" I smiled. "Well, Flora. Helia… he died in a car crash." Layla cried. Oh my daze. I new something was wrong. I looked up at them and fainted.

**Bloom pov.**

Oh my daze. "Layla you would have said it nicer." I said fanning Flora. "Oh, yeah. I said it nicely. I mean… Flora is my best friend!" Layla growled. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just concerned." I smiled.

Everyone was fanning Flora. "Should we call the Zenith Doctor?" Stella asked. "Yes, we need him… quick!" I shouted.

**In the doctors**

"Flora will be fine. Some Valisto people wanted to talk to you guys. Go and see them." The doctor told us. "Right!" Tecna followed the order and we left.

**With the Valisto people**

* * *

"We know why you are here!" Stella told them. "Ok, then. Why don't we go to the ship? Cleo has agreed to this. Even on short notice. You are allowed to bring 6 guests with you." Said one woman. "Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Sky, Jon and FRANCESCA!" Stella squealed. "Francesca, why?" I asked. "We know which song we are singing so I wanted that France girl to here it!" Stella smiled. "right!" Tecna said. "What are you sing?" asked the other lady. "'The real sugar baby', by sailor moon. 'Wings' by little mix, and a song from the Simpsons." Tecna smiled. "Great let us call those people and they can teleport to the hall!" said the fat lady. And we teleported out.

It is a shame that Flora can not come. She would have loved to go to Valisto. I mean… she can sing a bit.

We got into the ship and waited for lift off. "This is gonna be MEGA perfect." Stella smiled. She put some mascara on and put a dab of lip gloss.

The ship started to move. "Great! My lip gloss has gone everywhere!" Stella screamed. "Hang in there Stell!" Musa mimicked. Stella whined. "I think I'm gonna throw up!" Stella whined. "Shut up, you're not going too!" Tecna sighed. "Ok, let's go!" shouted Cleo.

The ship moved and we were off. Musa was nodding to her tunes as I was going through the Songs. "Ok, let's get off the ship!" Shouted Cleo. "RIGHT!" we followed. "This is gonna be great!" shouted Layla.

We got of the ship and headed to the back of the stage. "Girls get ready!" Cleo shouted. We put o9n our performing Clothes and sat next to some people. We heard Cleo introduce us.

We ran to the stage. "Claws up Valisto!" Stella smiled. "I know what you are thinking. I'm from Sparks remembering! And I am happy that you say that!" I smiled. "Now let's begin our first song… from Sailor Moon!" Tecna shouted! Everyone screamed.

_BLOOM: Alright_

_Test-test-test-test_

_Hello?_

_Are we ready to go here?_

_*Clears throat* May I have your attention please?_

_Crowd: What?_

_BLOOM: May I have your attention please?_

_Crowd: Yeah! _

_BLOOM: Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?_

_We're gonna have a problem here! _

_Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before_

_Jaws all on the floor_

_Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store_

_*Cha-ching*_

_Cruising the halls_

_You must be looking for more_

_Cuz I'm bigger than that_

_And I won't be stuck on the floor_

_Haha-haha-haha_

_Guy: What you laughing at?_

_BLOOM: You're all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding! _

_She didn't just sound like I think she did. did she?_

_JON: Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_BLOOM: Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?_

_JON: Where you at?_

_BLOOM: I'm right here! Sleeping in Mocha's pocket! _

_Tee-hee_

_Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby! _

_CHORUS_

_I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, _

_Please jump up, please jump up! _

_Cuz I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, _

_Please jump up, please jump up! _

_JON: Whoa! _

"Thanks for Listening to our song!" I smiled. "Great!" I smiled. "Now for our next song… from the Simpsons!" Tecna introduced.

**AFTER ALL OF THAT SINGING THEY AVENTUALLY FINISHED!**

"I hope Francesca got the message!" Stella shrieked. We nodded. "I sure hope that Flora is ok. She was very pale when we left" I sulked. "I know… I regret coming here!" Layla bursted into tears. Jon came. "No need to get upset… we saw here in the crowd. She is ok!" Jon hugged Layla. The boys nodded. "Where is France girl?" I asked. "Ugh… she went home!" Sky smiled. "GOOD!" I laughed.

"let's go get some lemonade… also we can get something for Flora cause' of the Helia accident thing!" Tecna told us. "You know… Helia isn't dead!" Timmy told us. "What!" I and the girls shrieked. "He went to space to destroy the box with Saladin!" Timmy told us. "Wow!" I said.

**In the convenient store**

"Why don't we get her a bundle of roses!" musa suggested. "No!" Riven told her. "What about flower trade cards?" he suggested. Musa looked at him. She turned around and gave him a passionate kiss. "Yes, yes, and yes!" she said. We got the lemonade and bought the match cards and left.

* * *

**Ok guys I know that this chapter was lame but come on!**


	11. weird, going home, fighting

**This is finally chapter 11… it is not finished yet but it is close to finishing. We are back in Zenith, Flora will find out all about Helia and how he tried to destroy the Box. Flora is going to be REALLY, REALLY upset. So tune in…**

**Review… **

**And ENGOY!**

**Flora pov.**

I was lying down on the sofa. Catching my breath. Just then Jon, the winx and some of the specialist came in. "Hi!" Layla greeted. "Hi…" they all seem so happy. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. "Isn't this my palace?" Tecna laughed. "Sorry Tec, yes!" I stood up.

Great! I am surrounded by my friend's boyfriend. I am going to kill them! Not really, just Jealous.

I wish Helia was still alive. I can't help feeling that Helia died Because of me. I remember that I told him about the box, after that day I found out that he had died. I longed for him to come back. I just wish I wasn't in the winx club. I would have been with him at Alfea painting or something.

"Earth to Flora" Bloom was waving her hands at me. "What?" I shrieked. Her eyes widened. "Sorry, I'm not in a good mood! I told her.

She moved back. "We've got this for you. Because we had a concert last night!" Tecna told us. "What… aren't I in the club anymore?" I asked. "Yes… you fainted!" Stella butted in. '_shut up Stella' _I thought.

"And… Helia… he isn't dead!" Layla told me. Sky gave me the cards. I was really upset. "Hahaha… so you lied?" I said in an Evil tone. "No… we didn't know. Timmy lied to us not _you_!" Bloom told me. She acts like I'm not even a winx anymore. I was so upset I transformed into my uniform.

**Transformation**

**Sirenix**

I flew strait to the boys and threw some magic seeds at them. It grew and a cage was on top of the guys. I made some pricks grow on the vines. They groaned in pain. I laughed.

"Flora stops!" Bloom yelled. "No, you all lied to me!" I cried. "Flora you are not being illogical!" Tecna screamed. "Come and fight me then!" I said. "Ok, just know that you'll die or at least be in hospital!" Stella jerked her head at me. "GO WINX!" They shouted.

**Transformation**

**Sirenix**

"Ok, Flora calm down!" Layla shouted. "Why, why didn't you tell me?" I whined. "Just calm down and we'll tell you!" Bloom suggested

**Transformed back!**

"Ok, Helia went out to destroy the box!" Sky explained. "Really?" my hands were joined together. "He misses you!" Stella told me.

Right. I missed him too. I hope that Sindie girl is gone. I missed him and he was missing me too. It all makes sense. I should just sit back and relax. Wait, why did Timmy make up that. After all Helia is his best friend.

"Timmy, why did you make-"I was cut of by Timmy. "Because if I didn't you would be on Helia's back all the time… and he WILL end up Killing himself." He told me.

Was I really that pesky? 'Yes, you will pay!' I felt like Sindie was next to me. "Right!" I was Strong now. I will just sit back and forget about HELIA until he comes back to me and tells me that he destroyed the Box.

Just then Helia came rushing in. WHO let him in? He was panting. "Flora, I've… come… back… to… tell… you that I have dis-"I cut him off. "I know, I know!" I gave him a hug and invited him to sit down. "Poor Jake… that annoying guy is lonely now… no friends with him!" Layla hugged Jon. "Yup!" he smiled. "Ok, so we are all here… what are we going to do?" I asked. "We can go to the park!" Helia suggested.

**At the park**

**Layla pov.**

I spotted Jake and that girl of his. I saw he was looking at me so I took Jon, and hugged him. "Hey!" Jake came rushing here. "BACK OFF!" He told Jon. They had a massive fight. I wasn't bothered I was just admiring them fighting. Jon has bigger muscles than Jake so Jake should run before he gets hit. I finally got back to my senses. I had to stop Jon before he boxes up Jake. "o-k!" I told them. "Stop fighting!" I touched Jon's muscles so he could stop. Then Jake left.

"Hon... You should have let me hit that…" I cut him off. "You don't want to go to jail do you?" I told him. He laughed. "of course not!" he laughed again. I smiled.

Bloom froze. She was looking at the scene. "Wow?" she asked. "Oh, Bloom." I laughed and took her hand and he all ran back home.

When we got Home. Everyone was talking about what happened in the Park. "Oh, let's talk about something else! Have you heard about Valisto Taxes? The queen in Valisto was running short on money so she raised Taxes and then sold one of the beaches to the Solarian Company." I started a conversation.

"Yes, yes, yes! I wanted it… and now it is ours!" Stella smiled. "In Planet Domino there are two kingdoms and I rule both!" Bloom told us. "Thanks for changing the subject. I was getting really, really, bored." Timmy told her.

"fine, fine, fine,, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine!" Tecna told us. She was probably jealous.

"Well, I've had a nice week at Zenith. Tomorrow we are going back to Magix!" Stella changed the subject. "I know… It has been a totally weird week!" Flora added. "How did you guys get here anyway?" I asked. "Well… we followed you." Sky told me. "Great, why was Jake here?" I asked. "He didn't want the other girls to ask him why we dumped them out of there!" Timmy explained. "You know lets go home guys!" Timmy told the others. Jon had just left and the others followed.

**The end**


	12. fight, Alfea, the End!

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

The last chapter!

**Ok. Now this IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Everyone is going home. Jon and Layla forever, Musa and Riven forever, Helia and Flora forever, Stella and Brandon forever, Tecna and Timmy forever… and Bloom and Sky forever! Now they are making their way home. Who knows what will happen. What about Jake? Will he try to get Layla back again? Or will he just kill himself? Who knows? I don't, because I'm just typing! Hehehe! **

**Stay tuned because I've been waiting for this last chapter since New Year. Oh yeah… have a nice year! Now back to my story… will the winx go back to Alfea? Will they quit their job? Or will Musa find a way? Who will quit? I don't know. You don't know, but this last chapter will tell a lot. Please enjoy. Review and get comfortable for this last chapter!**

**Bloom pov.**

**In the ship**

"Yes! We are going home!" Stella wailed. "It has been a while since I've been to red fountain!" Timmy mentioned. "We are graduates Timmy, but it would be nice to be teachers… I mean we could have second jobs" Musa was looking directly at Riven. "I was thinking about the Winx… why can't we go back to saving the world?" Flora asked. "We still do that… it is just the people who do that know that we are strong enough to fight them!" Tecna told us. "One thing, I actually agree!" I said.

"Jake was left at Zenith… poor guy!" Jon smirked. I laughed. "Yes, yes!" I replied. "Should I tell the man to start the ship?" Stella asked. We all nodded. "Of to Alfea, dude!" Brandon yelled. The ship started and we were off.

**At Alfea**

"The winx!" everyone shouted. Then one girl came up to me. "It is cool that you save the world and do Music!" then she left. "See" I told Flora.

We walked into Miss Faragonda's office. "The winx!" she smiled. "Hi Miss F!" Musa smiled. "Hi!" she replied. "So, what are you here for?" asked Grizelda. "Well… we want a second Job!" Tecna skipped to the point. "Right!" Miss Faragonda responded. "So... You want a second Job… you can become the Winx. Fight Evil… when needed!" Grizelda told us.

"Ok, well that's Ok… but we are still the winx!" I told Grizelda. "Sing; Sing… that is not fighting evil. You are Guardians of Linfea, Sparx, Solaria, Tides, Melody and Zenith. If you really do that tell me, what have you been doing for the past 3 years?" Grizelda asked Stella. "Well…" Stella was biting her nail.

"Actually, Music is good for people… if they don't listen to it… they'll go insane!" Musa told her. Grizelda jerked her head to Miss Faragonda. "Well, Grizelda and _Musa_ you are both right!" Faragonda told them. "You go, as you say you have not quit!" Faragonda told us.

"Now go to your Dorm!" Grizelda told us. We did as told. "Oh, Grizelda can be such a meanie at times!" Stella whispered. "Ugh!" I groaned and opened the door to our Dorm. "Bye guys!" Stella smiled. And she hugged Brandon. We walked into our Dorm. "So is this how 'the winx Perform ends'" asked Tecna. "I think so!" For a replied. "At least we are still famous!" Stella smiled. "Right!" I smiled.

**That is the End thanks for reading and Enjoying. I had a nice time reading all the PM's and Reviews. That is The End!**

**Thanks**

**Thanks**

**Thanks**

**Thanks**

**Thanks**

**Thanks**

**Thanks**

**The end!**

**The End!**

**Have a nice time!**


	13. THE END!

**I have finished my Story and I am, really happy because it was the best Story I have ever done. Now I did this story for a friend called mzmonkee09. I hope she enjoyed it as much as you did.**

**Now I would be happy if you reviewed about the last chapter and told me if it was good or not because I could replace it if it was good enough. Very close to having 10,000 words. Anyway thank you for reading have a nice year and well… Bye!**


End file.
